Tarot Deck
by brenthforever
Summary: **FEMSLASH** series of unrelated fic-lets that were originally written for a contest on LJ.  Plot is taken from the meaning of each card. Enjoy :   Mostly Fi/Sam  the girl Sam from season one
1. Chapter 1

The Fool- In search of Experience

Fiona's eyes shifted like a cat's as she reached a hand into Michael's coat pocket. She was no professional thief, like the woman she was searching for, but he was sufficiently involved in questioning their newest client that he didn't notice.

"Excuse me, I have to use the little girl's room." She said smiling and slipped away to the bathroom for privacy.

Quickly she sent a four word text message to the mysterious woman with no last name.

2nite 7 ur place.

She slipped the phone back in his pocket with ease, and continued the meeting like nothing had happened.

At exactly seven pm, Fiona rang the door bell of a surprisingly upscale loft on the opposite end of town from her own home.

A dark haired woman answered the door.

"Hello Fi,"

"Hello Sam."

And that was where the conversation stopped. Only a few hours later when they were both wearing significantly less clothing and were both very fulfilled, did Fiona dare to say:

"Your right, Michael was never that good in bed."

Samantha smiled. "Well, he never had enough experience pleasing a woman, always off saving the world, you know. I enjoy this arrangement much better."

"How about we both get some more experience pleasing a woman huh?" Fiona purred.


	2. Chapter 2

The Magician-Eternity

Since Samantha had met Fiona Glenanne, her life had changed a lot. Sure, she had been stupid for returning to Miami, and putting her son in danger, that was until she realized that she could have the best of both worlds. Leave Charley with Mom and Dad for a week end, say you're going on a business trip, fly to Miami, meet up with your favorite illegal arms dealer, help illegal arms deal go down, go back to her place, fuck all night, fly home in the morning.

Yes it was perfect until one night in the throws of passion, Fiona moaned something that ruined the whole damn thing. "Why can't you stay all the time?" She asked being coy about it

Why couldn't she stay there all the time, well the obvious reason was Charley. The next obvious reason would be Michael, he would get suspicious if Fiona was suddenly unavailable all the time. But right then Fiona decided it was her turn to be on top and what ever was going through Samantha's mind was suddenly replaced by a white hot surge of pleasure, and the thought: "Is forever really a bad thing?"


	3. Chapter 3

The High Priestess-My body is a temple

"You're really up for this?" Fi asked.

"You know me, would I lie?" Samantha laughed and slowly made her way across the room. She wore only a devilishly red thong and matching bra.

"Yes, you would." Fi smiled and licked her lips. She had on a similar ensemble but it was pure white, and she wore heavy gold accented jewelry. "But just this once I believe you."

Sam knelt in front of Fiona, who smiled devilishly completely forgetting her character.

"Fi, its not fun if you screw it up." Sam reminded her.

"Sorry, I'm… excited." Fi replied searching for her words carefully. "Now, my little vixen, my body is your temple, so get on your knees and pray."

"With pleasure priestess." Sam purred.


	4. Chapter 4

The Empress-Earthly Paradise

Damn that Michael Weston. That thought had consumed Carla for most of the previous day.

True, she had her own spies following him all week, but she never expected to jump into a love triangle that stretched back years.

She had re watched the footage they had gathered, certain parts more than others, and realized, that not only did she despise him for making her job difficult, (this was the same man who tried to or succeeded in killing many of her subordinates), but she was actually jealous of him. He had two beautiful women falling head over heels for him, and though he didn't know it, each other.

Carla watched the women's relationship grow from that one chance meeting, to a series of sporadic episodes best enjoyed sans clothing.

Damn that Michael Weston. If she were in his place she would be taking full advantage of the perfect situation laid out before her. He thought saving the country was so great,. Well he was wrong! Right now he had heaven on earth, and the damn bastard couldn't even see what was right in front if him.


End file.
